At present, the display panel integrated with a touch electrode is widely applied in various electronic devices, e.g. mobile phones, tablet computers and kiosks in the public place. As such, the user may perform the operations on the electronic devices by merely touching the icons in the electronic devices using his finger, so that the user does not need other input devices (e.g. keyboards and mice), thereby making a human-machine interaction easier.
In order to better meet the requirements for the users, a pressure sensor is commonly integrated into the display panel to detect the magnitude of the touch pressure when the users touching the display panel, thereby improving the applied range of touch technologies. For the display panels in the prior art, a plurality of pressure sensors are commonly provided into the display panel. In the touch pressure detection stage, each of the pressure sensors are turned on simultaneously to detect the strain caused by the touch pressure, thereby determining the magnitude of the touch pressure. During this process, the display panel may use a lot of energy, thereby increasing the power consumption of the display panel. In addition, during this process, a large amount of heat is generated, which leads to an excessively high temperature in partial area of the display panel, and even the performance of other functional film layers (e.g. a functional film layer for displaying an image) is affected thereby and the display panel is not operated properly.